A common complaint among individuals is lower back pain. Frequently, the pain results from relatively weak lower back muscle strength or reduced blood circulation to the afflicted area of the body. Vibratory massage is one method currently used to alleviate lower back pain. Typically, a device for creating a vibratory sensation is placed inside of a chair or a cushion. The user then sits upon the chair or leans upon the cushion and turns on the vibratory device. For examples of such vibratory therapy devices see U.S. Pat. Nos: 2,715,901; 3,678,923; 3,948,379; 4,006,739; 4,971,040 and 5,022,384. For the most part, vibratory therapy devices have been used as passive therapy systems.
More proactive back therapy systems have been devised and are found in the prior art. These devices fall in two classifications: first, systems which utilizes kinesthetics to reduce lower back pain; and second, systems in which the user actively stretches and exercises muscles, thus strengthening and improving muscle tone.
In the first classification, kinesthetic treatment, the proactive therapy system places the user into a work position that reduces any stress and strain upon the lower back. Kinesthetic devices are designed to be used during a workers normal work routine. They serve to reduce problems causing lower back pain and not treat and/or strengthen the muscles of the lower back. An example of a kinesthetic device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,590 by Haynes.
In the second classification, active exercising devices, body movement is coupled with body placement to perform muscle stretching and exercising. A first example of a back exercise apparatus is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,863 by McArthur et al. which provides an exercise device with two separate rotation axes for back therapy. There is a first vertical axis, generally aligned with the users spine, about which the user twists and turns, and there is a second horizontal axis, perpendicular to the first axis, about which the user can perform back flexion and extension exercises. This device utilizes well known exercises to provide therapy for lower back pain.
A second example of a back therapy system is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,487 by Engle et al. Engle et al. which provides a back therapy device using a pivotable pelvic support. The user lies on the pelvic support, either facedown or face-up, and performs stretches and exercises. The pelvic support is positioned primarily under the user's center of gravity. However, this device provides a foot rest that is used to stabilize the user when he displaces his center of gravity slightly.
There is a third example of a back therapy system, found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,247, by Anderson, which provides a bench type apparatus with a plurality of belts used to anchor the lower portion of the body into place. Once the lower body is anchored into place the lower back muscles are isolated and may be more efficiently exercised.
While the above examples of back therapy devices are useful, none of the known prior art teaches, nor suggests, a device which incorporates both the features and benefits of a passive vibratory system with the features and benefits of an active, exercise oriented, system. Nor does the above prior art provide a device which utilizes gravity to create a gentle tension on the lower back for improved stretching and exercise.